Entwined
by yuvenil
Summary: [Dibuat untuk Ahokitsune Mini Fanfic Challenge] Karena, entah mengapa, Akashi merasa ada relasi dalam pertemuan ketiga mereka.


Entwined

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story (c) yuvenil

Modified!Canon (sepertinya)/OOC/Typos/misstypes/conflictless deh keknya, etc.

Dibuat untuk: Ahokitsune Mini Fanfic Challenge

.

.

.

Ada gemetar yang mengiringi bulir air yang terus terjun dari keran. Tangan itu menangkup air, sebelum kemudian membasuhkannya ke wajah. Cipratannya menyapa cermin di hadapan Furihata Kouki.

"Payah, payah, payah!"

Kata-kata itu keluar dari balik derik gigi yang merefleksi emosi, juga frustrasi. Binar mata itu penuh akan komplikasi. Berbagai hal berat menimpa kepalanya hingga membuat tubuhnya semakin lelah; sekalipun ia tidak bermain secara penuh dalam final Winter Cup.

Karena bagaimana pun juga, final tadi adalah pendorong terkuat akan lelah batinnya. Ada rasa sesal, rendah diri, marah, juga berbumbu rasa senang yang melingkupi hatinya. Air matanya meluruh turun, bercampur dengan keringat, juga air yang tadi dibasuhkan dari tangannya.

Maniknya memandang bayangan dirinya di cermin. Lihat pemuda pengecut itu. Yang ketika me_marking _saja jatuh dengan tolol gara-gara tersandung kakinya sendiri. Lihat sosok berambut cokelat dengan mata memerah sembab itu. Yang mana tiada henti bergetar kala berhadapan dengan pemuda merah penganut ideologi absolutisme.

"Dasar tidak berguna."

Ada isakan yang mengikuti setelah umpatan tersebut. Euforia atas kemenangan timnya tak berpengaruh besar dalam meredamkan emosi yang menjalari hatinya sendiri; rasa ketidakbergunaan dirinya lebih mendominasi, juga marah akan diri yang payah, tanpa bakat, membuat air matanya mengalir sebagai pencegah lengkingan frustrasinya.

Ditambah, bagaimana dirinya bergetar dan dengan mudah dilewati oleh Akashi Seijuurou… ia semakin merasa tidak berguna. Padahal, ia telah diberi kesempatan oleh Aida Riko, sang pelatih, tapi hasil yang ia beri begitu mengecewakan baginya. Ia sudah berusaha dengan keras, berlatih sekuat yang ia mampu, dan menerapkan apa saja yang pelatih suruh kepadanya. Namun, tetap saja sisi pengecutnya selalu mengambil alih.

Mentalitasnya selalu digerus hingga menjadi partikel terkecil. Kouki tetap saja gugup dan merasa ingin pingsan ketika berhadapan dengan salah satu anggota Generasi Keajaiban. Dan hal itu yang makin membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan. Bahkan tenaganya terkuras habis setelah berhadapan dengan Akashi, sekalipun itu tidak ada lima menit.

Kouki seperti menginjak-injak pernyataan yang ia keluarkan sendiri; ia bilang, ia ingin menjadi lebih kuat. Tetapi, menghentikan tremor tubuhnya sendiri saja tidak mampu. Dia benar-benar merasa mengikis harga dirinya sendiri.

Derit pintu toilet membuat Kouki terkesiap. Buru-buru, ia menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Berdeham untuk menormalkan suaranya, dan bersikap seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun. Namun, sekilas rona magenta yang tertangkap indra penglihatannya membuatnya berjengit.

Ada kelereng merah yang ikut menilik pada cermin. Kouki terdiam, kuduknya meremang akan pandangan yang tak bisa ia pahami maknanya. Derap langkah milik pemuda merah itu memenuhi indra pendengarannya. Kouki ingin lari ketika Akashi Seijuurou berdiri di sampingnya. Akan tetapi, tubuhnya bagai dipaku di tempat.

"Oh—" bunyi gemericik air yang beradu dengan wastafel mengisi udara. "—kau."

Dengan perlahan, Kouki menghembuskan napas yang sedari tadi tercekat. Ada setitik rasa lega yang entah kenapa menghampirinya ketika Seijuurou tahu siapa dia, meski nihil soal nama.

"A-Ak-Akashi-_san." _Dengan gugup, ia menjawab sapaan (apakah itu tadi termasuk sapaan?) Seijuurou.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Seijuurou tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari tangan yang ia basuh. "Tidak merayakan _kemenangan_?"

Kouki tahu, ada sisipan sarkasme dari kata terakhir yang lelaki itu ucapkan. Namun, Kouki tidak berhak untuk komplain atas nada yang dipakai lelaki itu. Dengan senyum canggung, ia menjawab, "ku-kupikir ti-tidak. A-aku tidak banyak membantu, jadi aku tidak terlalu senang."

Sei mendengus, "bukannya kau mencetak angka tadi?"

Pemuda bermarga Furihata itu melirik Sei melalui cermin. Refleksi lelaki itu tergambar dengan jelas meski sedikit embun mengganggu. Ia sedikit kaget karena Akashi Seijuurou me_notice_nya, padahal, ia hanya pemain _ordinary_ yang tak sebanding dengan para _senpai _maupun Kagami dan Kuroko.

"Y-ya," jawabnya canggung. "Ta-tapi tetap saja! A-aku bahkan tidak bisa me_marking_mu."

Seijuurou meniliriknya dari balik cermin. Ya Tuhan! Tatapan mata itu masih sama efeknya pada Kouki; membuatnya gemetar, berdegup dengan tempo yang terlalu cepat, serta membuat seluruh indranya hampir malfungsi. Lututnya sudah gemetar akan aura yang sedari tadi lelaki merah itu keluarkan. Serius, Kouki ingin segera kabur dari sini.

"Terlalu cepat bagimu untuk menghadangku."

Dan hal itulah yang membuat Kouki semakin muram. Ia sadar betul, ia tak pernah sebanding dengan Akashi Seijuurou, bahkan untuk sehelai rambut pun.

"K-kau benar," tanggapnya.

"Aku _memang _selalu benar." Sei membalas dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat naik. "Aku absolut."

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou tak menyangka akan bertemu sosok pemuda berambut cokelat yang sempat membuatnya sebal saat final tadi. Tentu, ia ingat pemuda yang tak berhenti gemetar ketika berada di hadapannya kemudian jatuh dengan konyol sebelum ia melakukan apapun. Ia ingin tertawa saat itu, namun, rasa tak puasnya lebih mendominasi karena di_marking _oleh pemain tak berpengalaman. Itu terkesan meremehkannya.

Akan tetapi, ketika disambut mata redup yang separo memandang kosong itu… ada sesuatu yang membuat rasa kesalnya menghilang seketika. Sei menyukai bagaimana pemuda itu berjengit ketakutan terhadapnya tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Entah mungkin ini dikarenakan tiada lagi yang bergetar ketakutan (_well, _mereka _takut, _tapi tidak dengan jelas menunjukkannya) terhadapnya atau _memang _karena ia menyukai reaksi itu.

Padahal, Sei tidak berbuat apapun dan pemuda itu ketakutan setengah mati. Sei bahkan bisa menilik dari cermin bagaimana pemuda itu ingin sekali pergi, namun, _freeze _di tempat.

Dan reaksi pemuda cokelat yang tampak tak puas akan dirinya sendiri meski timnya menang, adalah bentuk sikap yang Seijuurou suka. Ia sendiri bukan merupakan tipikal orang yang cepat puas sekalipun selalu menggenggam kemenangan (_yeah, _kecuali untuk final Winter Cup ini). Sei pikir, ia juga pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu di suatu tempat. Namun, ia tidak ingat secara rincinya. Yang jelas, ada _de javu _yang ia rasakan.

Konversasi di antara mereka memang terasa canggung. Tetapi, Sei nyaman dengan keadaan tersebut. Apalagi, pemuda cokelat itu terus menunduk dan tak berani menatap matanya—hal yang cukup penting dalam berinteraksi dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Aku _memang _selalu benar."

Entah kenapa, Sei tak bisa menahan lengkungan bibirnya atas lelucon yang sebelumnya ia lempar dan ditanggapi oleh pemuda bersurai cokelat itu. Meski, sepertinya ia tidak menangkap _sense humor _Sei sama sekali. Karena, meski ia tak bermaksud demikian, tutur katanya acap kali mengandung sarkasme.

"Aku absolut."

Ya Tuhan, _itu lucu sekali. _Bagi Sei, tingkah pemuda bersurai cokelat yang sedang menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung tersebut cukup menghiburnya. Tidak seperti Sei _benar-benar_ membutuhkan hiburan atau apa atas kekalahannya. Hanya saja, itu cukup membuat rasa aneh dalam hatinya atas kekalahan, menyingkir karena pemuda itu.

"U-um—"

Ada getar tak nyaman yang kembali lagi pemuda cokelat itu hamparkan. Sei menangkapnya dengan jelas, dan ia sedikit kesal karenanya. Padahal, ia tak melakukan apapun yang berbahaya macam menyerang pemuda itu dengan gunting atau apa.

"—ku-kupikir Aida-_kantoku _akan mencariku. Aku pergi dulu."

Dan Sei membiarkan pemuda itu berlalu.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

_Itu _adalah pertemuan keempat mereka setelah pertemuan dalam permulaan Winter Cup, kejadian memarking yang gagal, serta obrolan singkat di kamar mandi. Akashi Seijuurou tak menyesal dengan rasa penasarannya akan sosok itu. Hingga, ia berusaha dengan kuat menggali ingatannya dan rela datang jauh-jauh dari Kyoto ke Tokyo untuk bertemu sosok yang kini tertawa ceria bersama Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kouki."

Jengit kaget tampak menghampiri pemuda itu yang melotot tak percaya akan kehadirannya. Matahari berpijar dalam kadar kalor yang berlebihan hingga rambut cokelat pemuda itu melekat di dahinya. Seakan menjadi reaksi normalnya, Kouki tanpa sadar menyembunyikan diri di balik punggung Tetsuya.

"Akashi-_kun,_" Tetsuya menyapa. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Jalan-jalan dan—" Sei menjawab, matanya masih terpaku pada sosok yang gemetar di belakang tubuh Tetsu. "—ingin menemui _seseorang."_

"Apa kau ingin menemui Midorima-_kun?" _

"Tidak." Tanpa Tetsu duga, dengan gerakan kilat, Sei menarik lengan Kouki hingga lelaki itu terhuyung dan hampir jatuh. Sei tersenyum kecil dan sempat tertangkap pandang Tetsuya. "Aku ingin bertemu Kouki."

"A-apa yang kaubutuhkan dariku, A-Akashi-_san_?"

"Itu _rahasia._"

"H-hah?"

Tetsuya menatap Sei yang balik membalasnya dengan tatapan penuh makna. Seperti bocah kembar yang saling tahu minat hati tanpa saling berujar, Tetsuya hanya mengangguk.

"Jaga dia, Akashi-_kun."_

"Tentu."

Sedangkan Kouki yang tidak tahu-menahu hanya memasang wajah bingung. "Heee?"

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

"A-aku—"

Kouki menggigit bibirnya, mencegah tutur katanya meluncur dan makin mempermalukan dirinya. Ia menenggelamakan diri dalam selimut yang tebal, berusaha menutupi rona kemerahan meski tiada satupun orang yang menilik ke arah dirinya.

"_Aku apa?" _Kouki masih mendengar suara dalam di balik seberang telepon. _"Lanjutkan, Kouki."_

"Tidak." Kouki menjawab cepat. "I-itu… memalukan."

"_Kau melawan perintahku?" _

Kouki menggeleng dengan cepat.

"A-aku… merindukanmu, Sei."

Setelah berujar demikian, ia makin menenggelamkan diri dalam selimut tebal. Rona merah menyapu pipinya yang tirus. Ponselnya masih menyala dengan nama Sei di layar. Ada kekehan halus yang membalas untaian kata Kouki sebelumnya.

"_Ya."_

Panggilan diputus, dan Kouki mendecak sebal. Ia tak paham dengan perlakuan lelaki itu yang seenak hati. Tapi, ia berusaha tak ambil peduli dan ingin melanjutkan tidur saja.

Hari itu, adalah hari Minggu yang dinantikannya. Tiada kegiatan klub ataupun tugas yang perlu ia kerjakan dengan cepat hingga bisa membuatnya bermalas-malasan sesuka hati. Pijar matahari menyusup melalui celah jendelanya. Mata biji pinusnya menerawang pada memoar yang terjadi empat bulan silam.

Kala itu, ia tengah dalam perjalanan pulang bersama Tetsu setelah sebelumnya singgah di Majiba. Ia masih ingat, ketika itu, ia tertawa menanggapi cerita Tetsu tentang Kagami meski pemuda biru itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan lengkungan bibir. Tiba-tiba, muncul sosok magenta yang menghentikan konversasi di antara keduanya.

Ia berjengit kaget kala lelaki itu memanggil namanya. Ia kehilangan kendali sejenak ketika dua binar merah itu menatapnya dengan intens. Tahu-tahu, ia ditarik dan dibawa pergi Akashi Seijuurou menuju taman bermain. Ia masih tak paham mengapa Kapten Rakuzan itu bisa tahu namanya, bahkan mengajaknya pergi.

Setahunya, mereka pernah terjalin obrolan ringan. Saat itu bahkan Sei tak mengingat namanya. Akan tetapi, ia menikmati hari di taman bermain juga meski imbasnya, ia tak bisa mengerjakan tugas karena kelelahan dan menerima hukuman.

Esoknya (usai kejadian _kencan_), Kouki menerima sebuah panggilan dari nomor tidak dikenal. Ternyata, itu adalah Sei. Ia begitu kaget hingga hanya mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan pemuda penganut ideologi bahwa dirinya absolut. Tanpa ia sadari, bahwa itu adalah _perintah _untuk menjadi kekasih lelaki merah itu.

Tentu saja Kouki kaget dengan status dirinya yang sudah berubah. Ia masih merasa _limbung _atas apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Kouki pikir, semuanya hanya mimpi. Tapi, semua teorinya dilibas mentah-mentah oleh ucapan selamat dari Tetsu.

Ia tak paham dengan jalan pikiran kekasihnya. Mengapa sosok sempurna itu memilih dirinya yang ordinari… Kouki tak tahu secara jelas. Namun, yang ia dengar dari Sei adalah: bahwa pemuda itu suka melihat Kouki yang bergetar ketakutan karenanya. Saking imutnya tingkah Kouki tersebut menurut Sei, ia sampai ingin membanting Kouki ke ranjang dan memborgolnya. _Menyiksanya_ hingga menangis dan memohon-mohon kepada Sei. Kouki yang mendengarnya hanya bisa merona dengan dahsyat.

Awalnya, ia memang merasa ada yang aneh dan salah. Tetapi, bagaimana Sei yang memperlakukannya dengan baik, ia berusaha menerima semuanya. Toh, ia juga menikmati hubungan ini meski acap kali, ia merasa tidak ada apa-apanya dari pemilik _emperor eyes _tersebut. Namun, Sei selalu bilang bahwa Kouki adalah segalanya; membuatnya hanyut dan jatuh berkali-kali untuk Sei.

Ketukan di pintu rumahnya membangunkan Kouki dari lamunannya. Dengan malas, ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu karena ketukannya semakin lama semakin intens. Ia menarik knop pintu masih dengan rambut acak-acakan.

"Ya?"

"Halo, Kouki."

Mata Kouki yang semula meredup, dalam sepersikan sekon menjeblak terbuka. Ia menatap sosok pemuda di hadapannya yang tersenyum tipis dengan kaget.

"S-sei!" Kouki berseru, antara kaget dan senang.

"Keluargamu sedang pergi, ya?" Tanya Sei, tanpa izin memasuki rumah Kouki dan meninggalkan si pemilik yang sedang menutup pintu.

"Y-ya."

"Hm…."

Sadar akan sesuatu, Kouki memandang Sei dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Tu-tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Tiada balasan verbal. Yang ada hanya sunggingan bibir tanda bahaya.

_**END**_

_**a/n:**_

_**fanfic pertama di fandom knb dan langsung mau ikut challenge, ha. Ha. Ha. Iya, ini gaje banget. Sebenernya plot awalnya gak kayak gini tapi waktunya mepet (mau nyicil ngetik sebelumnya aja susah karena gak ada waktu, huft). Alhasil loncat-loncat gak jelas gini, deh. **_

_**Gak berharap banyak. Semoga bisa nambah asupan sajalah O'(-(**_

_**Sign,**_

_**yuvenil.**_


End file.
